THE AVATAR PROJECT
by Lamathyave
Summary: PROYECTO TERMINADO. Gracias a todos los que participaron! Jamás pensé que tendría tan buena aceptacion y resultados. Pido disculpas por aquellos pocos que quedaron en el tintero. n n GRACIAS! Si no lo has leido entra y disfruta de 6 increíbles historias!
1. Chapter 1

_** .: AVATAR PROJECT :. **_

**¡¡Bienvenido/as a AVATAR PROJECT. !!**

Muchas gracias por entrar y leer esto.

Soy Lamathyave, y soy una **Supearchirecontrabsolutavatarfan!!** (Sin aliento)

Verás, recorriendo las páginas de **FF** acerca de **Avatar: The Last Air Bender** me di cuenta de que hay muchísimo talento y de que la variedad de temas es increíble, así que se me ocurrió hacer una colección con los mejores fics que he leído, pero luego pensé ¿por que no mejor invitar a los mejores autores de **FF **a hacer una colección de relatos cortos para divertimento de todos nosotros?, así, en un solo espacio habría varias opciones donde podrías leer nuevos proyectos, parodias, song fics y demás.

Por supuesto la idea es que participes con tu propio relato que será corto para no quitarte mucho tiempo ni restarle importancia a tus demás relatos. ¿Tienes una historia corta que no sabes si publicar o no? ¿Tal vez tienes un bosquejo de idea que no quieres incluir en otro proyecto? ¿Amas a **Zuko** locamente y quieres que todo mundo se entere?

**¡Publícalo aquí!! **

La ventaja de este proyecto es que tendrás la oportunidad de participar con los mejores autores de **FF** recibirás mas Reviews, te divertirás leyendo otros fics y si no eres asidu a subir fics o no quieres abrir tu propia cuenta puedes darte a conocer participando aquí!!

Y aquí vienen…

**DA RULZ**

Para empezar tienes **ABSOLUTA LIBERTAD CREATIVA.** Ya que se trata de estimular la creatividad y divertirse significa que si quieres que Katara sea abducida por alienígenas o Sokka tenga un romance con Wolverine puedes hacerlo.

Se permite cualquier formato, sea ONE SHOT, Drabble, Song Fics, Capítulos cortos de una sola historia, etc. En cuanto a la extensión, la idea es que sea rápido de leer así que por favor **EXTENSIÓN MODERADA.** (hagan de cuenta que es un ensayo de dos cuartillas máximo).

Lo único que está **PROHIBIDO** son las **OC´s** y no por que no me gusten, sino por que se trata de alterar a los personajes que ya existen, además así nos evitamos cosas como "Cookie Bender" o Zuka "ZukoXKarla" (o sea fulana que a nadie le importa) Narradores no cuentan como OC´s.

Se acepta cualquier género, AU, comedia, suspenso, tragedia, parodia, musical(¡!) , terror, porno y lo que sea.

Muy bien eso es todo en cuanto a reglas, no esta mal verdad? Por favor respétenlas en lo posible.

**FORMATO**

Es muy simple, al principio de cada texto que me envíes ponlo así

1 Autor

2 Titulo

3 Género

4 Personaje principal o **Shipping** (o sea Tokka, Zutara, Toko, Sukka, Jetara, Maiko, etc)

Por el Disclaimer no se preocupen, ese lo pongo yo al principio.

Los comentarios hasta el final junto con la firma (ya sabes "dejen Reviews" "never change" etc.)

Bueno eso es todo. Es muy fácil y divertido ves? ¿Quieres participar? Envíame tu texto a mi email y lo subiré

**MI EMAIL ES** lamathyave (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

**PARTICIPA!!!**

Gracias por leer y espero ansiosa la respuesta.

Atte **Lamathyave**

**Cualquier duda o aclaración, felicitaciones y tomatazos en los Reviews por favor. nn**


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí la primer participación del AVATAR PROJECT!! fanfarrias Muchas gracias a Kigs91!!! Aplausos por favor You're the Man!!

**Atardecer**

En el atardecer

Él la miro

Ella lo miro

No había nada más importante en ese momento

Él la besó

Ella lo besó

No importarían los problemas de un futuro distante

Lo más importante, fue solo ese momento

Solo ese momento haría que todo valiera la pena

Sus vidas estarían unidas por siempre

Aunque, solo ese momento, fuera el más feliz de su vida

Lo pasado ya no importaría

Todos los errores cometidos ya no pesarían

Él la recordaría todos los días de su vida

Ella lo recordaría todos los días de su vida

Solo por ese momento, en el atardecer.

Comments y felicitaciones en los Reviews please!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Batalla de Práctica.**

No, ella jamás se doblegaría frente a él… ¡Simplemente por que no podía perder!

Sus amigos los miraban expectantes, y ella pudo escuchar la alabanza de su hermano hacia su contrincante, por increíble que eso pareciera.

Pero ella mantenía fija su mirada en él, a la espera de algún movimiento que delatase el ataque de Zuko… pero nada llegó, él seguía de pie con una sonrisita autosuficiente.

"_Quizás no eras tan buena como creías_" juró, juró leer la mente del ambarino aquellos leves instantes en que conectó su mirada a la de este. ¡Ouch! Odiaba imaginar sus palabras aplicadas a si misma… pero no lo había imaginado ¡No! Ella podía leerlo en los ojos resplandecientes del maestro fuego.

Pero no era hora de eso, no, podía insultarlo todo lo que quisiera luego, ahora, era su _deber_, sí, por que ella lo creía así; demostrarle al príncipe-"tomo-malas-decisiones-sobre-mi-destino" (lo admitía, el apodo le había quedado un poco largo, pero los apodos eran materia de Sokka, no de ella…) que era mas _fuerte _que él, o al menos de que era _casi _tan fuerte como él, como fuera, le demostraría que quien llevaba la batuta era Katara, K-a-t-a-r-a, y no Zuko, Z-u-k-o.

Ladeó la cabeza un par de veces tratando de concentrarse en la lucha, y no en el deletreo de los nombres de ambos…

-¿Katara… te sientes bien?- la voz tímida del Avatar suavizó a ambos, haciendo que la ojiazul le dirigiera una mirada sutil y sonriera tratando de demostrar que el leve dolor en su costado derecho por la caída no estaba allí, aunque su cuerpo sí sabía muy bien donde estaba y cuan molesto era.

-Recuerden que es sólo una batalla de práctica- dijo Toph al tiempo que partía en pedacitos una piedrecilla entre sus dedos.-No queremos ningún herido.

Katara volvió su mirada al ambarino, quien permanecía en posición de batalla y relajado al mismo tiempo, podía percibirlo en la leve torción de sus hombros, la respiración más pausada que hacía cinco segundos y que sus marcados músculos estaban levemente distendidos… que el sudor se le agolpaba en la frente y que su piel casi pálida lucía muy bien con los tonos cálidos del poniente… el leve destello en sus ojos y el movimiento de sus cabellos cuando ladeó la cabeza de esa forma tan…

¡Agh! Despertó de su ensimismamiento y todos se dieron cuenta cuando ella retrocedió unos pasos con el rostro peor que tomate maduro acompañado por el gesto de confusión.

-¿Te pasa algo Katara? Parece que toda la sangre se te fue a la cabeza… por primera vez…- observó Sokka largando una risotada.

-Es el sol…- bufó la morena tensionándose aún más, y sintiendo como una mirada particular se clavaba en su cara.

-Estás de espalda al sol…- contrarrestó el moreno con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya basta Sokka…- cuasi ordenó el ambarino llamando la atención de todos.-La distraes…

Juró que esa sonrisa era para ella, y para darle seguridad… ¡Pero quien se creía para sonreírle de esa manera tan confiada y rayando lo dulce! Los pómulos parecían arderle y una pequeña gotita de sudor le caía por las cien. Entonces se le ocurrió algo, en posición de batalla, con la palma de las manos hacia arriba pegando sus codos al cuerpo, comenzó a moverse circularmente como había visto a unos maestros fuego una vuelta, y conciente de que su imitación era bastante mala.

En fin, pareció funcionar, por que su contrincante quitó su sonrisa, y ella pensó que tal vez él por fin tomaría en serio esta _pequeña batalla de práctica_, aunque fuera la mitad de lo que ella la tomaba. En fin, fue la primera en atacar con una ola sin reparar en tamaños de la cual Zuko se defendió con un modesto muro de fuego que evaporó parte del agua, pero la maestra aprovechó y deshizo la ola con la suficiente velocidad para golpearlo por un costado cuando el pelinegro se ocupaba del ataque frontal.

Zuko retrocedió tratando de absorber el golpe con unas pequeñas ráfagas de fuego que envolvían sus brazos. Aún así el maestro fuego no se dejó ganar tan fácil, ni bien se recuperó vio su oportunidad de atacar cuando la morena se concentró en traer el agua de la fuente cercana. Dos ráfagas de fuego fueron detenidos por una masa de líquido que flotaba sobre las cabezas de ambos y se movían a capricho de la ojiazul.

Zuko tomó conciencia de su intensidad cuando un espiral de agua le rodeó, amenazando su movilidad al convertirse en un hielo lo bastante grueso como para retardarlo algunos instantes cruciales.

Supo que no alcanzaría para frenar los ataques de Zuko por mucho, pero ella quería tenerlo quieto sólo lo suficiente para que el agua necesaria para lavar a Appa entero tres veces seguidas, fuera extraída de la fuente (dejando un chorrito, pero no importaba por que pensaba devolverla luego ), y tras elevarse sobre todos los presentes, particularmente sobre su espalda y cayó estrepitosamente en la cabeza pelinegra de su contrincante.

Katara sonrió de la misma manera en que Zuko lo había hecho, pareciendo ambos un espejo, ella lo pensó y no le gustó la idea así que quitó la sonrisa (¬¬). Como fuera, salvo Toph, Sokka y Aang estaban de lo más sorprendidos por que la batalla parecía demasiado encarnizada, y hasta Zuko hubiera jurado que si estuvieran en el polo norte (o sur, al fin y a cabo), la morena lo hubiera enterrado entre miles de hielos y si podía con todos los iceberg que componían los polos.

Escupiendo un poco el agua que había tragado con lo oleada, se convenció de que Katara se estaba tomando esto _demasiado_ en serio, así que tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer dos cosas. La primera, que la tela de la ropa se le había pegado mucho al cuerpo y que su contrincante se había puesto más tomate por eso, así que mejor se secaba rápido. La segunda, dar fin al encuentro, tan sólo recordar la mirada de Katara la vez que "hablaron" , o "habló" ella mas bien, de una manera poco amistosa; le hacía poner la piel de gallina, y eso que ni siquiera con su padre había pasado eso la última vez.

Así que aprovechando lo poco que quedaba de sol, previo secarse, arremetió contra la ojiazul una última vez, con la suficiente intensidad y rapidez para que ella apenas formara una pequeña barrera de agua.

Lo más curioso es que el fuego ni siquiera la tocó, apenas evaporó el agua Zuko aprovechó para inmovilizarla llevando sus brazos hacia atrás contra su espalda y barriendo con su pie los de ellas ocasionándole una perdida del equilibrio que sin duda hubiera sido un buen golpe, de no ser por que el pelinegro fue lo suficientemente caballero como para sostenerla, quedando ella suspendida en sus brazos y con la respiración agitada de él chocando con la suya.

"_Te ves bien cuando estás derrotada_" sus miradas se encontraron esos segundos y Katara hizo uso de su reciente "lee mentes imaginario", entrándole unas tremendas ganas de darle un buen golpe si no fuera por que él la sostenía por sus antebrazos, y si hacía fuerzas seguro caería.

Lo peor para ella fue que en un perfecto disimulo, Zuko se acercó a su oído "_Las puestas de sol son odiosas… pero a ti te sientan bastante bien_"… dijo en un susurro, depositando a una anonadada Katara sobre un charquito de agua que se había formado debajo de ellos en el último ataque, claro, de una forma muy suave, desapareciendo luego sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo suficiente para salvar su pellejo.

En fin, Katara quedó pensando luego dos cosas, la primera, que las puestas de sol eran hermosas, por lo tanto Zuko estaba loco para decir que eran odiosas. La segunda, que hubiera deseado reaccionar antes… bueno, algún lugar de su mente le decía que si bien una buena cachetada hubiera estado más que bien, otro tipo de gesto (que su orgullo jamás permitiría), le hubiera sido más agradable a él… y con la sinceridad que le faltaba en aquello momentos, también a ella…

**Comentarios de Autora**

**KATARA PARANOICA XD…**

**() Tengo entendido que eso le dijo en el cap "Los maestros del fuego control", Katara aplicándolo a Zuko, por supuesto -"Quizás no eras tan bueno como creías… etc xD". -**

**() Cuidemos el agua… va en serio! (conciencia planetaria ) )**

**Maga Azul**


	4. Chapter 4

**..:: AVATAR PROJECT ::..**

**p r e s e n t a**

**Para que no digan que no hay variedad en THE AVATAR PROJECT!!!. Gracias a MittaM por enviar este One Shoot tan interesante. A mi en lo personal me pareció exquisito, digo, todos sabemos que Azula no es precisamente una pera en dulce pero… uy!! Sexy!! Y un poco agridulce. n.n**

Autor: MittaM

Genero: Erótico?

Personaje principal: Azula

**PRINCIPIOS**

Perdiendo fuerza en las piernas y las caderas, su cuerpo se deslizaba lentamente con la espalda pegada en la puerta, hasta quedar sentada, incapaz de alejarse de aquel lugar.

Hay muchas cosas que no deben saberse. Unas debido a que son parte de la vida privada, intima. Otras por el simple hecho de que no están permitidas dentro de la vida que se lleva. Mas aun, cuando se carga con un titulo como princesa de la nación del fuego, la vida privada y la vida publica solo están separadas por una línea muy delgada, donde es casi imposible definir cual detalle te pertenece, y cual a tu figura publica.

En ese momento, respirando de forma agitada, sintiendo los impulsos eléctricos que sus espasmos musculares creaban, Azula se reía ante la situación. Su cabello, mojado por sudor, se marcaba sobre su piel, al igual que pasaba con las prendas que llevaba. Su cuerpo recuperándose del estado de éxtasis al que se había llevado.

En efecto, no importa el poder que uno pueda tener, algunas cosas no deben descubrirse. Estando oculta en la oscuridad, incapacitada por la satisfacción producida al ser estimulada por los sonidos que escuchaba de forma conciente y mórbida de su hermano y su amiga de la infancia entregándose el uno al otro, Azula sabia que ese tipo de cosas jamás deben ocurrir, ni siquiera pasar por su mente.

El ser humano esta lleno de depravaciones. Algunas personas pueden vivir sabiendo esto, ocultándolo en su subconsciente; otros lo demuestras y lo actúan, incapaces de reprimir los impulsos degenerados. Aun siendo una princesa, debía agradecer que tubo la oportunidad de entregarse a su inmunda fantasía, y con suerte podrá morir sabiendo que la realidad que simulaba en su mente era igual de placentera en carne propia

Notas: Extiendo un agradecimiento a Lamathyave por permitir que mi historia se publique. Muchas gracias.

**Gracias a ti y todos los que han participado hasta ahora, o sea Kigs91, Maga Azul, Honey- Sempai y ahora MittaM. USTEDES HACEN DE ESTE UN GRAN PROYECTO!!!**

**G R A C I A S !!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

!--[if gte mso 9xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorLamathyave/o:Author  
o:LastAuthorLamathyave/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision1/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime1/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2008-02-28T05:21:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2008-02-28T05:22:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages2/o:Pages  
o:Words623/o:Words  
o:Characters3430/o:Characters  
o:CompanyHewlett-Packard/o:Company  
o:Lines28/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs8/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces4045/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version12.00/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml[endif-- 

**Nótese: Avatar la leyenda de Aang NO me pertenece… ah rayos¿Porque Zuko tampoco?**

**Por: Honey-sempai**

**Zutara**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Soy un idiota**

-Soy un idiota! Como pude casi… ah! –Zuko a lo lejos de todos los demás chicos gritaba completamente enojado, y sobre todo… decepcionado de sí mismo- maldición!

…………………………..

-Que sucede contigo Katara¿Qué estuviste a punto de hacer?- en otro lado del campamento katara se encontraba humeando (literalmente) de rabia- eres una tonta!

Ambos chicos estaban desconcertados con la situación que se les presentó minutos atrás…

Flash Back 

-No la quiero-

-Ah! Zuko eres un mal agradecido! Agárrala!

-Ya te he dicho que no la quiero!- Zuko y Katara (N/a: owo ah que lindo se ve eso)

Tenían una de tantas discusiones por la cena. Zuko ya se había "adaptado" al grupo… y en cierto modo el grupo hacia lo mismo… incluso ya tenia la confianza de poder discutir con los hermanos sin remordimiento de que le echasen fuera.

-Por última vez, tu intento de ser, agarra tu cena antes de que te la…ah! Agárrala!- Katara habia perdido totalmente la paciencia ante el príncipe nada berrinchudo que tenía enfrente. 

-Intento de ser¿intento de ser? Y que me dices de ti intento de… intento de…- él simplemente no encontraba nada que decir… por unos instantes salió de él mismo y se que quedo completamente abobado con la chica que tenia enfrente, y es que la veía… tan molesta! Que creía eso, la hacía ¿atractiva? (N/a: es un masoquista… que genial!). No supo ni como ni porque razón se acercó a ella… sintió que una fuerza extraña que yacía oculta pero muy oculta en el había salido a flote y lo impulsaba a hacer cosas que, él en sus cinco sentidos, seguro no haría. Se acercó más y más… por otra extraña razón Katara hacía lo mismo… hasta que quedaron uno frente al otro, con escasos 5 cm. de distancia… y se acercaban más, 3cm. 2 cm… Zuko se fue, salió corriendo sin explicación alguna… Katara al irse él hizo lo mismo. (N/a: que… romántico xD ;sarcasmo evidente; ).

fin flash back 

-Hola Katara!- un chico se acercó a ella, minutos después de que ella había dejado de gritar… tuvo suerte…

-Ah, hola Aang-

-Katara sucede algo?

-No! Para nada!- Katara estaba algo nerviosa por la pregunta, pero para su fortuna el ingenuo de aang, no se dio cuenta.

-Bien…- silencio-…- silencio- Katara… Los chicos y yo vamos a dar un paseo por los afueras del templo… quieres venir?

-No, Aang. Pero gracias.

-Bien, no te preocupes… por cierto Katara… ya que te quedas me puedes hacer un favor?

-Si, claro!

-Pero promete que lo harás.

-Bien Aang, lo prometo.

-pues, es que no encontré a Zuko, y ya nos vamos… será que tu puedas buscarle y decirle que salimos, pero no tardamos… si?- aang puso ojitos de suplica como perrito a medio morir.

-bien, lo haré- no le quedaba de otra… ya lo había prometido.

-genial Katara!

El maestro aire se fue y Katara, comenzó su búsqueda, aunque el hecho de verlo de nuevo no le fascinaba, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, y sobre todo, aclarar las cosas. Y que mejor que cuando no había nadie más que ellos (N/a: waaa solitos! ). Después de un momento lo encontró sentado sobre una roca, en una posición, que hacia notar sus músculos… cosa que a Katara puso "ligeramente" nerviosa.

-Zu…zuko- el chico al oír volteo rápidamente la cabeza y vio a Katara.

-Que… que quieres?- Katara se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-No estoy aquí por que quiera, estoy aquí porque Aang me pidió que te busque y que te diga que salió con los demás chicos.

-Aja, es todo?

-Si…

-Bien, pues entonces puedes irte…

-… bien, pero antes necesito que hablemos de algo….

-glup- Zuko tragó saliva y sudó frío, no quería hablar de lo antes sucedido.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Bien, aquí la primera parte… :) espero les haya gustado…**

**Espero reviews xD**

**Bueno, pues aquí esta la primera parte de la participación de Honey-Sempai, muy **

**bueno** **cierto? Esperen pronto la continuación n.n**

**Yo también quiero un Zuko para mi! U.U**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nótese: Avatar la leyenda de Aang NO me pertenece… ah rayos¿Porque Zuko tampoco?**

**Por: Honey-sempai**

**Zutara :)**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Soy un idiota II**

-no creo que haya algo de lo que tengamos que hablar- el príncipe se daba algo de tiempo mientras encontraba una excusa para desligarse del problema… en verdad no quería hablar.

-claro que si! De lo que… - ella sentía como sus mejías comenzaban a arder… a enrojecer- lo que…

-ya entendí!- el también sentía lo mismo… era tan… ¡vergonzoso¡_Maldita sea Katara habla! Mientras más rápido hables, más pronto se acabará _

-Zuko, no me gustas! Ni si quiera me atraes, eres un tonto chico arrogante que se cree lo mejor! Y que jamás serías nada humilde!

-Que¿De que demonios hablas? Si tu eres una chica que no tiene corazón como para perdonar a alguien! Que se la pasa echándome en cara el error que cometí, que por cierto ahora he estado intentando remediar… pero por cierta persona es inútil!- _demonios! Por que le he seguido el juego? Maldición Zuko que haces! _No podía dejar de sentirse molesto e indignado, y es que lo primero que ella le había dicho lo tenía como un total y reverendo idota.

-Claro que si tengo corazón para perdonar… ¡Perdoné a Jet! Además, yo no impido nada! Ni si quiera sé por que te interesa lo que piense!

-Ah! No me interesa lo que pienses! TU NO me interesas en lo más mínimo!

-Zuko te odio!

-Bien! Pero yo no te odio! Ni siquiera puedo eso… sabes por que no? 

-No! no lo sé!

-Por que el odio es un sentimiento ¿sabes? Y yo no siento nada por ti! NADA!

-… -Katara se sentía a morir, sabía que él podía tener razón. El hecho de pensarlo, la hacía sentir una terrible culpa… dolor… ¿dolor? _Hay no Katara! Por que? Porque te duele que te diga eso? Porque? Será que… ¡NO! claro que no! Zuko no te gusta Katara! No te gusta! _Se repetía en su interior tal vez intentando convencerse, y es que eso en verdad la habia dejado sin habla. Incluso inconcientemente una lágrima rodaba su mejía.

Zuko al darse cuenta no pudo evitar sentir culpa, mucho culpa… de algún modo a él igual le había dolido decir algo tan feo, él no era así. Podía ser sarcástico, incluso grosero, pero malo… él no era malo! Si estaba ahora en ese lugar y en ese momento no fue por malo! Fue porque en un principio el defendió a sus hombres… por eso fue exiliado, por eso buscaba al avatar, por eso luego se les unió. Poco a poco esa bondad no muy característica del chico se hizo presente, olvido por completo la molestia. El enfado, y se acerco a Katara, ella estaba inmóvil, solo sentía un inmenso calor cubrirla, no entendía como de un Zuko grosero y cruel, podía surgir ese chico que ahora la abrazaba… él estaba muy arrepentido, a pesar de que siempre discutían, por cosas tontas, nunca había sido así con ella.

-Katara… lo siento- dijo sinceramente disculpándose.

-Yo… yo también lo siento- alcanzó a decir entre sollozos- no te odio… es solo que- la voz se le quebraba cada vez más, aún estaba dolida, y no quería estarlo.

-shhh… no digas nada, esta bien, olvida lo que acaba de pasar… lo que pasó…

-Yo… yo…

-shhh … -Zuko rompió el abrazo poniendo a Katara frente a él- Katara, no te odio… es que, sé que si siento algo por ti, pero no quiero sentir… por eso dije esas cosas- Katara completamente impactada no podía creer lo que oía, era tan… no propio de él¿A caso se le estaba declarando?

-Zuko yo…

-shhh… no me digas nada… no quiero oír- él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada que para él no sea agradable… no quería, sentía que no podría manejarlo… 

-bien…- Katara no dijo nada, simplemente lo besó… tenía tantas ganas de hacer eso, porque en cada discusión con él lo notaba, más, e inconciente mente le comenzaba a gustar, lo trataba de esa manera por que ella tampoco quería sentir algo por él. Poco a poco el beso su terminando… él sin duda alguna había entregado alma y corazón en aquel acto, y ella… también.

-Katara… tu que sientes?- Ese beso le había abierto la mente a muchas posibilidades, él nunca había dicho o insinuado nada, pero ahora, todo lo que el creía se había ido en un simple… no, no simple; en un beso, el mejor beso que nunca jamás había recibido, incluso los de mai, no se comparaban para nada con ese.- ¿me odias?

-por su puesto que no… lo que dije, fue mentira, tu… tu me gustas, mucho… no sé por…- no pudo concluir, sus labios eran ahora prisioneros de Zuko, al parecer ambos sentían lo mismo, ambos se amaban…

-me gustas- Zuko al fin había aceptado lo que en un tiempo oculto. – discúlpame, soy un idiota por querer evitarlo.

-bien, en ese caso yo también lo soy…- ahora un poco relajada, Katara y con una linda sonrisa, que contagiaba al príncipe.

-Bien… Creo… que deberíamos regresar, de seguro Aang ya esta por regresar.

-Si, por su puesto… pero antes…

-?- Katara besó por última vez a Zuko, antes de regresar para encontrarse con los demás 

chicos.

**FIN**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Bien, espero les haya gustado… jejeje se la pelea estuvo rarita xD**

**Pero en fin… gracias por leer y espero de verdad les haya gustado**

**Espero reviews xD**

**Besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola Avatarmaniacos!!  Debido a problemas técnicos esta página estuvo sin actualizar durante un buen rato, …ejem, pero ya estamos de vuelta!! n.n En fin disfruten de esta nueva historia muy divertida por cierto, aun que no se de quien es por que para variar, quien la envío olvidó firmarla jejeje, en fin disfrútenla y …ah si! Ya vieron el treiler de la segunda parte de la tercera temporada?? Oh por Dios es genial!! Si no lo has visto ve a you tuve y pon en el buscador Avatar Season 3 NYCC Trailer…. No te arrepentirás jajaja!! n.n

**.: A V A T A R   P R O J E C T:.**

**Presenta**

**Avatar Sokka**

- A ver, Avatar Kyoshi, del Reino Tierra, Avatar Roku de la Nación del Fuego, Avatar Aang de los nómadas del aire, el siguiente deberá ser de la Tribu Agua ¿no?-

-Si-

-Entonces podría ser verdad, mi conclusión es correcta, niégalo-

-Eres un estúpido- Katara se levantó de donde comía con Sokka, molesta por las locas ideas de su hermano.

-¿Por qué te pones así? Acabas de decir que estoy en lo correcto- Sokka corrió detrás de Katara. –Estás enfermo Sokka, ¿cómo puedes tú ser el siguiente Avatar?-

-¿Y me dices tonto? A ver, repasemos… Avatar Kyoshi del Rei…- Sokka comenzaba con lo mismo cuando la chica le lanzó un látigo de agua. –Deja eso, eso lo entendí pero ¿Cómo podrías ser tú el nuevo Avatar si…? Aang NO HA MUERTO-

-Hay que estar siempre prevenidos, siempre lo he dicho, debería comenzar con mi entrenamiento si, eso es lo que voy a hacer-

-Pero si ni siquiera eres maestro agua, Gran gran intentó enseñarte hasta el cansancio lo básico, ¡¡TÚ NO ERES UN AVATAR!!-

-Intentas engañarme, seguro el señor del fuego te ha pagado para obstaculizar mi camino- Sokka sacó su bumerang y lo agitaba frente a ella, la mujer de ojos azules se alejó ya cansada de escuchar todas esas tonterías.

-¿Ahora que le pasa?- preguntó Aang mientras jugueteaba con Momo. Katara agitaba los brazos muy enojada -¿QUÉ PASA? ¿QUÉ PASA? Sokka está loco, ahora dice que es el siguiente Avatar-

Toph y Aang rieron muy divertidos –Relájate, es algo temporal ya lo verás- Aang quería mediar como siempre.

-¿Temporal? Pero cada vez se le ocurren cosas más locas ¿recuerdas cuando creyó que Appa le había enseñado a volar?- Katara arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno si… pero-

-Oh cuando quiso imitar el relámpago de Azula- Toph agregó.

-Ah si, quizá-

-O ayer, que quiso usar a Momo de planeador… ¿crees que eso es temporal?-

-Ya se le pasará, vamos a bañar a Appa, verás que así se te olvida- Aang le dijo a Katara y los dos se fueron al río. Toph sonrió "_¿Temporal? No, esto no será temporal… ¡jajajaja!_" rió un rato y fue con Sokka que repasaba su 'árbol genealógico' -¿Qué haces?- le preguntó.

-¿No ves? Ups… eh, digo estoy viendo a mis antepasados, ¿no te lo he dicho? He descubierto que soy el nuevo Avatar-

-¿En serio?- 

-¿Qué tú no te ríes?- Sokka estaba incrédulo.

-¿Por qué? Que tal si es cierto, no me conviene hacerte enojar- Toph sonreía por dentro mientras trataba de hablar con seriedad.

-Vaya al menos alguien teme al poderoso Avatar en el que me convertiré- Sokka hacía demostración de sus inexistentes músculos. Toph lo 'veía' no pudiendo aguantar más la risa. –Y… ¿no crees que te falta algo?-

-¿Qué? Soy guapo, joven, hábil, inteligente…- Toph no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada –Si, si, pero para ser un Avatar tienes que controlar los elementos ¿recuerdas?-

-Eso sería útil ¿pero dónde?-

-Tengo un plan, ya que ese par no cree en ti seguramente te impedirán que busques un maestro para cada elemento, creo que lo mejor es que los busques solo sin que les digas.-

-¿Y si Katara se enoja?-

-¿Y vas a dejar que la señorita lluvia te ordene? ¿quién es el mayor? ¿quién es el hombre? ¿quién tiene el poder? ¿quién es el Avatar?-

-¡YO! El poderoso Sokka-

-Los distraeré, después les inventaré algo-

-Gracias y serás la primera en verme aparecer como un Avatar-

-Si, si lo que digas, ya vete- Toph sintió como se alejaba.

Y así inició la travesía de Sokka intentando hallar un maestro para cada elemento. Fue a visitar a Haru, y el muchacho se hartó de intentarle enseñar, evidentemente Sokka no iba ni poder mover el polvo. Un poco desilusionado se fue a buscar el siguiente maestro, en la Tribu Agua del Norte quiso que el maestro Pakku le enseñara, pero el anciano al haber visto el potencial que tenía mientras instruyó a Katara y Aang, simplemente le dijo.

-No, tengo mejores cosas en que desperdiciar mi tiempo.-

Y Sokka con el espíritu por los suelos se fue a buscar algún maestro fuego, por que después de meditar y meditar por medio día llegó a la conclusión que sólo Aang podría enseñarle aire control. Vagando por el Reino Tierra se topó con Iroh que buscaba una rara planta para un exquisito té que podría ofrecerle a su neurótico sobrino.

Sokka sabía que Iroh no era tan desquiciado como Zuko, y muy amablemente le pidió que le enseñara fuego control. Iroh estaba encantado de hallar tan joven y entusiasta pupilo. –Claro, siempre me gusta guiar las mentes jóvenes.-

Sokka no cabía de felicidad, pero esa emoción se convirtió en desesperación cuando Iroh se pasó el resto de la mañana y la noche dándole un discurso de equilibrio mental, fuerza espiritual, chakras, las bondades del té y… pues no supo que mas. Su mente dejó de captar cuando Iroh describía los beneficios relajantes del té de diente de león azul.

A la primer señal de distracción de Iroh, Sokka se levantó aprisa –Tengo que irme, mira la hora, será después.- Y emprendió la graciosa huída.

-¡Te espero aquí!- Iroh le gritó agitando la mano con un gesto feliz (para variar).

Sokka hizo un recuento de su viaje, no podía creer que no fuera capaz de dominar ningún elemento. ¿Qué clase de Avatar sería si no podía controlar ningún elemento?

De pronto una idea le llegó. Había aire control, fuego control, agua control y tierra control… lo común. Pero un avatar de su nivel, debía ser alguien superior. Relámpagos, metal, y otras rarezas. Si, ese debía ser su poder. Caviló y caviló, y tonto como es, se fue a la mejor fuente de relámpago control que conocía. Azula.

Y nuestro inteligente e intrépido guerrero, se lanzó a buscar a la maniática princesa. La halló en su campamento, con esa aterradora chica oscura y la linda que siempre le sonreía. Azula lo consideraba tan patético que ni se molestó en atacarle. Cuando Sokka le contó lo que quería, hubo un silencio, una carcajada de Azula y Sokka corriendo por su vida con montones de relámpagos queriendo electrocutarlo. 

-¡Esa fue la primera lección! ¿Cuándo vendrás por la segunda?- Azula le gritó cuando se cansó de reír y verlo correr.

Derrotado, triste, con los ánimos por los suelos, regresó con Aang, Katara y Toph. Los cuales aunque no estaban preocupados, estaban felices de verlo regresar. Extrañanab su humor. Lo recibieron tan bien que se le quitó la depresión. Katara y Aang se fueron a practicar un poco, y Sokka se sentó a comer. Toph a su lado le preguntó -¿Y que tal el viaje, ya eres un Avatar?-

-No, no aprendí nada. Comienzo a creer que no soy el Avatar.-

-Tal vez. O no eres un Avatar común, quizá eres una nueva generación de Avatares sin poderes…-

-Si- Sokka se levantó casi con estrellitas en los ojos –Mi verdadero poder está… está en mi inteligencia.-

-O en tu sentido del humor…- Toph dijo riéndose y se alejó, mientras Sokka comenzaba a inventarse toda una historia de por que era que los Avatares habían mutado en algo como él, y se quedó divagando en lo que haría una vez que le dieran su título de Avatar. Por que no importaba si tenía poderes o no, de acuerdo a él, un ser con su gran inteligencia no necesitaba de magia extraña para ser alguien poderoso o cómico, según se piense.


End file.
